Let's Dance
by D Jay Jay
Summary: UA - Libre, libérée de ses chaînes, elle danse et danse encore. Seule. Mais sans doute pas jusqu'à la fin.


**LET'S DANCE**

Elle se déhanche sur la piste comme une enfant glisse sur un toboggan, sans relâche, sans peur, un sourire rayonnant étirant ses fines lèvres. Aujourd'hui, elle se sent bien, heureuse, libre. Alors elle bouge, s'agite sur la musique comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Parce qu'enfin, elle est heureuse. Elle est au centre de la piste, la première fois depuis longtemps, alors elle en profite. Elle aguiche les quelques hommes qui viennent hasardement se coller à elle. Mais rapidement, son rythme de croisière les dépasse et ils sont obligés de battre en retraite.

Nombreux sont ceux qui s'y essayent, ils veulent tous dompter la tigresse qu'elle est, là, sur cette piste de danse. Mais les échecs sont au nombre des tentatives. Et elle s'en amuse son sourire s'élargit lorsque l'un vient poser ses mains sur ses hanches et tente de la suivre et elle rigole lorsqu'il abandonne. Puis un autre vient et le même schéma se répète, indéfiniment, sans qu'elle ne se lasse une seule seconde. La musique la porte, son cœur bat au même rythme que celle-ci, elle se sent légère elle pourrait presque s'envoler, s'il n'y avait pas la gravité qui la retenait au sol.

Ses longs cheveux bruns n'ont même pas le temps de retomber sur son visage à la fin d'un mouvement qu'elle en enchaine un autre. Elle danse, elle danse, et elle danse, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Une petite goute de sueur perle à son front, faisant briller sa peau d'albâtre sous les lumières colorées du club. Mais elle n'en a cure. Elle veut danser jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à s'écrouler d'épuisement, parce qu'elle est heureuse. Elle n'est pas comme ceux qui dansent pour oublier, non. Elle, elle danse pour clamer sa joie de vivre, pour montrer que c'est tout ce qui importe. C'est ça. Elle montre son bonheur au travers de son déhanché sulfureux et brûlant, au travers de la grâce que dégage chacun de ses mouvements. C'est sa liberté qu'elle balance en plein visage de tous ceux qui l'entourent et qui l'acclament.

Son sourire est si rayonnant qu'il pourrait faire de l'ombre aux plus belles des constellations, aux étoiles les plus brillantes, au soleil même. Et à tout ceux qui la regardent, elle renvoi cette image de femme libre, forte et sans complexe. De femme qui aime s'amuser et prendre la vie du bon pied. De femme avec qui on ne s'ennuie jamais.

Ha ils sont nombreux, ceux à qui elle a tapé dans l'œil. Ils sont nombreux, ceux qui feraient tout pour ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ses jambes parfaites et sans fins, moulées dans son _jean slim_ blanc. Ou même pour se rapprocher d'elle, se coller à son corps sans faille et partager cette danse avec elle. Mais ils sont tout aussi nombreux, ceux qu'elle impressionne de par cette aura de liberté et cette fureur de vivre qu'elle dégage.

Ils se font de plus en plus rare, ceux qui osent l'approcher, ceux qui tentent de la dompter au travers d'une danse sensuelle, d'un mouvement de bassin parfaitement maitrisé. Mais encore une fois, elle n'en a cure. Elle ne danse pas pour eux, elle danse pour elle-même et uniquement pour ça. Elle danse, elle danse et elle danse. Sans fin.

La musique est trop forte, elle l'envoute et l'englobe, et elle n'entend pas le verre à Tequiila frapper brutalement le bar. En réalité, ils n'y a que le barman qui l'a entendu et il a sommé sa cliente de faire attention, « la vaisselle, c'est fragile », dit-il. Mais lui, il est comme le verre, personne ne l'a entendu et encore moins écouté.

La brune est dans un autre monde, dans _son_ monde, sa petite bulle que rien n'y personne ne parvient à briser et elle ne remarque pas la foule qui se fend, non loin d'elle, et qui se referme aussitôt. Les regards suivent cette demoiselle qui passe au travers des gens sans même se retourner, et personne ne comprend.

_Comment aurait-il pu comprendre que la seule personne apte à dompter cette tigresse qu'elle était, n'était autre qu'une femme ?_

Bientôt, elle rejoint le milieu de la piste et ses yeux d'un vert pétillant s'accrochent à ces formes divines qui n'ont de cesse de se mouvoir, encore et encore. Un petit sourire étire ses fines lèvres rosées. Ce ne serait certainement pas un mensonge de dire que jamais elle n'a vu une créature aussi belle. Sous les lueurs vertes des néons, elle est magnifique, somptueuse, gracieuse… Elle aurait pu trouver bon nombre d'autres adjectifs pour la définir mais elle n'est pas là pour ça. Elle a mieux à faire. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds et mi-longs, qui lui retombent devant le visage et se mord la lèvre inférieure. « _Let's dance_ », murmure-t-elle.

Elle sent une paire de main lui effleurer les hanches et un corps se mouvoir contre le sien. Et tout de suite, son sourire s'élargit. Mais elle sent quelque chose de différent. Au-delà de la poitrine de sa nouvelle partenaire collée à son dos, elle sent une étrange et toute nouvelle sensation la submerger. Ce bassin qui bouge au même rythme que le sien, ces mains qui glissent sur sa taille, qui remontent parfois doucement sur ses côtes au travers de sa chemise, son souffle dans son cou… Sans même avoir vu son visage, elle se sent frissonner à chacun de ces contacts, à chacun de ces effleurements toujours un peu plus poussés et parfaitement volontaires.

_Baby, the way that I'm working my body,_

_Can tell that you already like it,_

_I make you lose your cabeza, coloca._

Soudain la musique change et tous se modifie avec elle. De nombreuses paires d'yeux, de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, les fixent, elles ces deux jeunes femmes qui dansent, qui enflamment la piste de leurs déhanchés sulfureux. Tout le monde pense qu'elles se connaissent, que ce n'est pas la première danse qu'elles partagent, que la perfection et le synchronisme de leurs mouvements brûlants n'est dû qu'à une pratique régulière et longue. Et personne ne remarque la blonde qui se penche vers l'oreille de sa partenaire « Temari », susurre-t-elle. La brune sourit.

_Baby we don't even need any music,_

_Cause we make the beat when we moving,_

_You know that it's making me hot, hot, hot._

Dans un geste parfaitement maîtrisé et tout en respectant le rythme de la musique qui les transporte, elle se retourne et vient glisser ses bras autour de cou de sa partenaire, avisant de son visage pour la toute première fois. Sa peau légèrement tannée par le soleil s'harmonise parfaitement avec ses yeux de jades des pupilles brillantes et pétillantes de vie, comme on en voit rarement. Ses mains glissées sur ses épaules jouent avec les quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombent dans sa nuque, et elle se délecte du regard qu'elle pause sur elle. Il y lit du désir, de la passion, un profond plaisir et le petit rictus qui étire ses lèvres ne fait que valider ce que dégagent ses deux billes vertes.

Ses pupilles aussi sombres que l'encre quittent finalement ces yeux et elle penche son visage auprès de son oreille. Son souffle y meurt quelques secondes, alors qu'une main dans le bas de son dos, la force à se rapprocher à peu plus. « Karin », répond-elle.

_We belong to the night, we belong to the music,_

_So let's live in the moment of freedom that will get you wild._

Leurs bassins jouent l'un contre l'autre et leurs jambes entrecroisées les exaltent. Des frissons les transcendent, les rendent joueuses. Elles se cherchent au travers de cette danse qui n'en finit plus, qu'elles ne veulent pas finir. Leurs yeux se rencontrent une nouvelle fois, pour ne plus se lâcher. Rien ne compte désormais elles ont oublié, depuis longtemps déjà, tous ceux qui les entourent, tous ceux qui les regardent, envieux, jaloux. Elles s'en moquent. Il n'y a rien d'autre que cette danse, que ces regards emplis de sous-entendus, provocateurs et joueurs. Pour l'une, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas recherché, elle était venue danser car elle était heureuse pour l'autre, quelque chose qu'elle avait attendu de longues heures, elle l'avait remarqué dès le début de la soirée.

Karin n'avait rien cherché à part danser toute la nuit. Temari l'avait guetté jusqu'au moment propice, celui où elle pourrait venir se coller à son corps brûlant et lui faire perdre pied d'une simple danse ou d'un simple mouvement de bassin.

_Let's ignite this fire up, across the world we take it up,_

_Let me hear you screaming out loud._

A l'instar de leurs yeux, plongés dans ceux qui leurs font faces, leurs souffles se mélangent, leurs corps se rapprochent encore et elles sentent leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne cèdent face à la tentation dangereuse qui les porte, face à ce jeu qu'elles ont mit en place, qui les enivre et les électrise. Mais la blonde veut plus toujours plus. L'attente a été longue et elle n'est pas connue parmi ses semblables pour sa patience. Loin de là. Ses mains glissent sur ses hanches et son visage se rapproche encore du sien, effleurant avec amusement ses lèvres des siennes. La brune laisse un petit sourire pointer sur son visage, pour contrer la flamme qui brûle entre ses reins. Mais sa partenaire n'est pas dupe. Elle la sent fondre à même ses bras alors qu'une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres vont effleurer les siennes.

La surprise la traverse quelques secondes lorsqu'elle la sent l'embrasser, mais elle ne se fait pas prier pour répondre. Leurs corps ne dansent plus mais leurs lèvres le font à leur place. Elles se rencontrent, se quittent et se retrouvent de plus belle. Un feu hardant les dévore, réclame plus et ne devient que plus quémandeur lorsque leurs langues dansent ensembles pour la première fois. Elles s'envolent le monde de la brune, sa bulle, devient le temps de cet échange, _leur_ bulle. Celle que personne ne parvient à briser. Que ce soit les sifflements de mâles envieux qui passent au dessus de la musique ou les quelques danseurs égayés par l'alcool, rien.

C'est le manque d'oxygène, malheureusement vital, qui les fait se séparer, et leurs yeux replongent dans ceux qui leurs font face. Dans ses billes noires, elle lit qu'il faut qu'elle dise quelque chose, alors elle se penche vers son oreille. « Ça te dit un verre ? », s'amuse-t-elle.

Sans même voir son visage, elle la sent sourire et sourit à son tour. Et tout en se détachant de son corps, le sourire de la brune prend en ampleur. « Suis-moi si tu l'oses », répond-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous et merci de votre passage sur ma première publication ici ! J'espère bien que ce ne sera pas la dernière, d'ailleurs. <strong>

**Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt !  
><strong>

**See ya people ~ **


End file.
